The Boston Sickle Cell Center is structured into five (5) main components: (1) Administration, (2) Research, (3) Testing, (4) Education and Counseling, and (5) Central Data Bank and Resource File. Through the coordinative efforts of these components the BSCC proposes to reach its specific aims as follows: 1. to sponsor and support research in the field of hemoglobinopathies conducted through our Center in five (5) major institutions in Boston: Boston University School of Medicine, Tufts-New England Medical Center, Children's Hospital Medical Center, Beth Israel Hospital and St. Elizabeth's Hospital; 2. the Center will continue to test the population "at risk" for hemoglobin S gene and/or G6PD in the Boston area and will expand services to other communities where there is a population "at risk"; 3. the Center will begin to test for beta-thalassemia trait; 4. it will provide education and non-directive counseling to individuals identified with variant hemoglobin traits and G6PD deficiency, and counsel, support and offer direct patient services to individuals with sickle cell disease and their families; 5. it will also increase the level of awareness of knowledge about sickle cell trait and sickle cell disease within the general public through educational programs; and 6. finally it will develop and use evaluative tools to assess the effectiveness of methods used in carrying out its mission.